


Zimbits December Update: Movie

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: A handsome man is crying in his seat, but Bitty really has to clean this theater.





	Zimbits December Update: Movie

**Author's Note:**

> It’s May. I’ve been gone even longer than Ngozi. When 4.9 dropped, I was so unsettled by it that I kinda just… forgot to write one of these? And now 4.10 has dropped and I can go on.
> 
> This story has been in my drafts for a while though, but I decided to use it for the Zimbits Updates series.
> 
> Enjoy

Bitty has worked in a movie theater for a long time, so he is used to people staying in the theater after a movie ends. People waiting endlessly for post-credit scenes at Disney movies? Check. People needing time to talk about it? Double check. People crying their eyes out? Triple check.

Seriously. 

Back in Georgia, he used to work at a theater as well. He could almost swim in the viewer’s tears after The Fault In Our Stars.

He shouldn’t be annoyed at the man crying in his seat, but he is. Normally he’d offer the crying viewers a sympathetic smile after the movie ended, but this man has been here for way too long and after all, this was an informative history documentary.

Why on Earth is he crying?

The theater in Samwell isn’t that big, so it also screens art house movies and small-budget indies. And documentaries. That aren’t cry-worthy.

But Bitty sighs and decides to put away his frustrations. He slowly approaches the crying man, who is trying to dry his tears.

“Ahem, excuse me, sir?” Bitty starts, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. The theater needs cleaning before it can show the next movie.” _Which is only half an hour away_ , Bitty adds in his mind,  _so please go_.

The man looks up and- oh.

Jack Zimmermann, captain of the Samwell Male Hockey Team, is crying in his theater. 

“Oh God, I am so sorry,” he basically jumps out of his seat, but by doing so, he throws the leftover popcorn on the floor. Jack looks like he’s just committed a felony. “I am sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Bitty says through gritted teeth. This guy may be Jack Zimmermann,  captain of the Samwell Male Hockey Team, and the guy Bitty has been crushing on ever since he first saw him and the team hanging out at the Pond, but Bitty still has to clean this place and this means more work.

“Let me help you!” 

Bitty should say no. He’s the employee, not Jack. This is his work.

But hey, he gets to spend time with Jack Zimmermann. He might get to talk to Jack Zimmermann. And besides, he can use the extra help.

So instead of saying no, he nods and says: “Thank you.”

Jack crouches down and he starts cleaning up the popcorn. His eyes are still teary, but at least he’s stopped crying. “I’m Jack, by the way, and again I’m sorry for all of this.”

“Bitty,” Bitty answers.

Jack frowns. “Bitty?”

“Eh- Eric. I’m Eric, but a friend of mine has started calling me Bitty and it caught on and Shitty said it was cool and-”  _I should really stop talking_.

“Shitty?” Jack says, “As in B. Shitty Knight?”

Of course! Shitty is part of the hockey team. That’s actually how he met. Bitty sometimes uses Faber to figure skate and Shitty and his girlfriend Lardo were at the rink at that time.

It’s a weird friendship, and one of the most solid ones Bitty’s ever had, but Bitty’s never gone to the hockey Haus. Shitty has offered to give him a tour multiple times, but Bitty and jocks aren’t friends. And just because Shitty might be a decent person, doesn’t mean all of them are. Bitty has seen the hockey team and they have that loud, bad reputation for a reason.

But of course Shitty knows Jack.

“Yeah, you know him?” Bitty tries to play it cool. Jack doesn’t catch his lie. Bitty is waiting for Jack to say something about Shitty being on the team, or Shitty’s line, or something hockey related.

Instead, Jack says: “He’s my best friend.”

Bitty hides his surprise. He did not expect Shitty to be friends with Jack Zimmermann, the hot, but stoic captain who cries during history documentaries.

Jack puts all the leftover popcorn in the popcorn bag and hands it to Bittle. “Uh, sorry again for the mess and for staying long.”

“No problem!” Bitty says happily.

Jack stands in front of him, looking for words. Eventually he says: “See you around, eh?”

“See you around,” Bitty says and he waves when Jack finally leaves. 

* * *

This frat house is falling apart, and Bitty hasn’t even set a foot inside. The outside alone already looks like it’s in a state of decay.

Bitty sighs and knocks on the door.

He hears some shouting and cursing, but then the door opens. Bitty immediately looks away, since he has no interest in seeing Shitty’s junk.

“You’re here!” Shitty says and smiles, “You’ve finally accepted an invite to the humble abode.”

“I’m here,” Bitty says, still not looking at Shitty.

“And you brought sweet, sweet, glorious pie!”

“What’d you expect, Shitty?”

Shitty steps aside so that Bitty can enter this terrible house and he says: “Hey, I’m just gonna put on some pants real quick, and then it’s pie time. Make yourself at home, brah. Mi casa, su casa. Kitchen’s that way,” Shitty kicks his leg in a direction and it makes it really hard not to see his dick, “And living room’s over there.”

Bitty focusses on his pie. “I’ll just put this in the kitchen real quick.”

“Aight. Tight,” Shitty says and he runs upstairs.

Bitty does exactly that. He puts the pie down on the dining table and he’s disgusted at the state of the kitchen. When he opens a cabinet, there’s hot sauce everywhere.

“Lord stand by me,” Bitty sighs.

“Oh. Hi.”

Bitty turns around to see Jack standing in the kitchen.

“Hi!”

“It’s you. The guy from the movies,” Jack says.

“Jack, hello,” Bitty says.

“I’ve been meaning to come see you.”

“You do?” Bitty says quietly. He’s not gonna get his hopes up. As far as he knows, Jack is straight. Oh God.

“Yeah, uh,” Jack seems nervous, “I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie sometime or anything else, but then I remembered you work at a movie theater, so you might be more interested in-”

“Yes!” Bitty blurts out. He blushes when he sees the stunned look on Jack’s face. “I mean, I’d love to hang out with you.”

Jack smiles brightly. “Great. It’s a date.”

Bitty’s eyes widen.  _Not straight, then._

“It’s a date,” he confirms.

Someone pats Jack on the back. 

“Great, you’ve met!” Shitty says happily, “Let’s have some pie!”

“I actually have to head out for a study meeting,” Jack says apologetically. He looks at Bitty. “I’ll text you. I have to go right now, but maybe leave your number behind. Alright?”

“Alright.”

Jack nods to himself before he heads out. Shitty turns to Bitty in shock.

“M’dude, what was that?”

Bitty’s smile widens. “Oh Shitty, you’ll see me more often.”


End file.
